Hello
by Shadow Vivian
Summary: Peach falls in love, but this time it's not with Mario.


**Hello.**

**Summery:** Time heals wounds even those that leave a trace. After a time of heartache, Peach pieces her life back together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters in this fic or the song in which this fic is opened with. The song is titled 'Hello' and is by a band called Evanescence. A great song from a fantastic band and if you don't believe me then you should go find out for yourselves.

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello_

_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

Chapter 1: The Broken Hearted.

In her finest pink dress, her shoes all smartly cleaned and her hair done up nicely Princess Peach Toadstool was a vision of beauty. Never did she allow a crease in her dress or a scuffmark on her shoes and never was there a hair out of place on her head. To all of the folk in her Kingdom Peach represented strength and solidarity. She never allowed anything to get in the way of running her Kingdom and that was the way she liked it.

On the face of it this was what earned her the respect of other Kingdoms. Nothing got the Mushroom Kingdoms Princess down. But they were wrong. Things did get the graceful Princess down, however she never let on.

It was the seventh of August and it was the Princess's twenty-seventh birthday. It was a day in which the whole Kingdom could join in with the celebrations. It was nearing Midday and Toadsworth had spent the morning finalising the details for the celebrations. Later that night there was to be a Royal ball in Peach's honour and Royal guests from Kingdoms far and wide would be in attendance.

Before the party however, Toadsworth would be parading Peach around the Mushroom Kingdoms capital. Everything was going smoothly as far as Toadsworth was concerned. However there was one small problem; Peach was nowhere to be found. Toadsworth had sent several Toads out to find her.

The Princess was in her most favourite place in the world. Her rose garden. Her roses had grown so tall and strong that she could hide among them. She had them planted so there was a small barren patch where she could sit and not get a snag on her dress from the thorns.

The day was warm and sunny. Peach loved the weather when it was like this. She would come and sit in the barren patch and admire her roses. The roses where her favourite flower of all, she admired them so much she even named her baseball team after them.

Peach was well aware that it was her birthday, but she wasn't particularly bothered. It didn't quite feel like her birthday, she wasn't really in the mood for celebrating. She hadn't been in the mood for months. This was the reason for her hiding in the rose bushes. She knew Toadsworth would be searching for her.

Eventually she began to feel a little guilty for hiding. She knew that Toadsworth would be stressing by now so she removed herself from the bushes and went to find the nearest Toad. Finding the nearest Toad wasn't too difficult, there were enough of them running about. The nearest blue Toad spotted her and immediately ran across to her.

"Oh your highness! Toadsworth is looking for you. It's time for the parade," The Toad squeaked.

"Thank you. I am on my way," Peach said politely. With a smile she walked off to find Toadsworth.

When she did find Toadsworth he was none to pleased with her. He coughed indignantly when Peach tried to make her excuses. He gave her the once over and then swiftly hurried her into the Royal Coach.

Peach said nothing whilst they were in the coach. She didn't want to do this at all, all she wanted to do was lie on her bed and read a book. She kept glancing over at Toadsworth and sighed. He was more excited about her birthday then she was. He caught her staring at him.

"You'll be expected to make a speech when the parade is over," He informed her. Peach nodded. Inside she kept thinking about how she didn't particularly want to make any kind of speech.

"Ah here we are! Your loyal subjects!" Toadsworth said as he beamed with pride. Peach looked out the coach window and saw thousands upon thousands of Toads and humans alike, all waving at her merrily. Peach forced a smile and waved back.

The tour took a short while and Peach's mouth began to hurt as she carried on feigning a smile. When the coach stopped, a Toad opened the coach door and helped Peach out of the coach. As the door opened the crowds began a euphoric applause, Peach kept up with her smile and waved at her adoring subjects.

The Toad led her up onto a stage and now Peach had to make her speech. Toadsworth told her she was to make he speech after he had made his.

Toadsworth started his speech and Peach scanned the crowds. Her sparkling blue eyes swept over the joyous masses. She briefly pondered on whether he had turned up at all and for a moment she thought she saw a red hat. She shook her head and tried to come to her senses but she seemed sure that she had seen it.

Looking further she spotted an all too familiar green cap. Peach smiled her first proper smile. Luigi was here at least. He hadn't forgotten her. It was of great concern to her that Luigi would have stayed away.

Ever since Mario had ended it with her she hadn't seen him. She had barely even seen Luigi, but then she didn't before. He was always busy with Daisy and good luck to them. At least some people are happy.

"Erm Princess?" Came Toadsworth's voice. Peach snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh yeah. Ahem. Thank you all for coming. It is nice to see all of your smiling faces and nobody could appreciate it more then I. Enjoy today's festivities and I will no doubt see you all tonight for the dance, good day," Peach addressed the crowds who applauded simultaneously.

Now that was over and done with Peach stepped down from the stage and went to greet some of her friends and subjects.

After greeting random well-wishers, Peach was greeted by Toad and Toadette. They couldn't really stay long, the crowds were heaving and the poor Toads were being dragged backwards. The next person that Peach came across was Luigi. He fought his way through the crowds and enthusiastically wished her a happy birthday.

Peach greeted him with a warm embrace. It was nice to see someone that she cared about. Toadsworth made some comment about their behaviour being in appropriate for a Princess but Peach chose to ignore him. Peach pulled Luigi from out of the crowd and towards the Royal Coach.

"Say you'll have lunch with me?" Peach said pleadingly. Luigi agreed.

They entered the Royal Coach and Luigi looked over at his long time friend. Peach smiled back faintly. Luigi had been worried about Peach, sure she seemed okay but he was sure that she was hiding something.

"Peach, how are you?" He asked concerned. Peach took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, honestly Luigi," Peach responded.

"You've hardly been in contact," Luigi informed her. Peach rolled her eyes.

"You've been busy with Daisy," She said with a smirk. Luigi blushed.

"Besides I needed space…time on my own," She added casually. Luigi eyed her suspiciously.

"Come on Peach, you don't have to hide anything from me,"

"I'm not, I'm perfectly fine. I'm over it," She told him stubbornly. She knew it wasn't strictly true but he wasn't to know that.

"Really?" Luigi asked, not quite believing her.

"Yes seriously. I have accepted that Mario and me are over. Maybe, one day we can be friends," Peach said seriously. Luigi nodded, not wanting to push it further.

By the time the conversation had come to a halt the Royal Coach had pulled up towards the castle. Peach and Luigi left the coach and entered the castle. No sooner had they entered the castle a small Toad ran into them in a most excitable fashion.

"Princess! You have a guest! Prince Peasley of the Beanbean Kingdom has arrived!" The little Toad squeaked. Peach and Luigi exchanged happy smiles. The Toad led them into a small room where the Prince of the Beanbean Kingdom was awaiting his friend's arrival.

Peach was the first to enter the room; Luigi closely followed her. Peasley stood up and marched straight over to his friends. Peach noted how well he looked. He flashed her a grin and flipped his shiny hair. Peach giggled, he hadn't changed.

"Many happy returns, dear Peach," Peasley said with a wink.

"Thank you Peasley, but I didn't expect to see you here so soon," Peach told him. He pulled out a golden rose from behind his back and handed it over to Peach. The rose was beautiful and Peach blushed. Luigi rolled his eyes, he was used to this behaviour from woman whenever Peasley was around.

"I thought I'd come pay you a visit. I'm staying in the Mushroom Kingdom for a few days and I wanted to come and spend time with you and Luigi," Peasley said as he acknowledged Luigi.

"Oh! Fantastic, that's great news, huh Luigi?" Peach gushed. Luigi made his excuses and left the pre-occupied Peach.

"I hear that you have the most amazing rose garden…may I see?" Peasley asked Peach, who simply nodded. She led him out of the castle and into her garden. She just knew he'd appreciate it.

As the rose garden lay out before their eyes, Peach watched Peasley with deep interest. She watched as his eyes lit up and as he bent down to get a closer look. The sheer excitement on his face as he touched the soft petals on the flower heads made Peach smile. Peasley picked a rose from the plant its self and stood up. He turned to face Peach who was still watching him with her blue eyes. A small moment passed between them as Peasley raised the rose and took off all the thorns before planting it in Peach's hair.

"Truly beautiful," he declared. With a giggle Peach blushed.

"Thank you," She whispered softly.

"Ahem"

Peach and Peasley turned round to face Toadsworth who was looking flustered. Toadsworth looked at them both; clearly they were up to something. They had expressions that suggested they had been caught in the act of doing something they shouldn't plastered across their faces.

"I should be erm getting along. I'll see you tonight Peach," Peasley said trying to sound normal. Toadsworth looked at him sternly and he went. Peach watched as he walked off and gave her a final wink before leaving. Peach giggled again. She simply could not wait for her party, she wanted to see Peasley again.


End file.
